Separation
|gold = 3600 3600 8000 |exp = 1650 1650 4500 |chests = Stage 1: Stage 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Stages 1 & 2: Ogres Stage 3: Black Troops Bosses: Stage 1: Sakon Stage 2: Kanbei Stage 3: Black Knight}} Part 1/4 Black Knight [ Perfect timing... I'll end this! ] Pirika [ He's coming this way!? ] '' -- Shuza attacks the Black Knight -- '' Shuza [ Interfering in our fight... What an uncultured brute. ] Black Knight [ ... ] Shuza [ Hmph. I can feel that you're possessed with the same need for battle that I am. ] Black Knight [ Don't compare me with filth like yourself. ] Shuza [ Very well! I will cut you down first! ] Pirika [ I don't know what's going on, but we should run... ] Sakon [ I won't allow it! ] Part 2/4 Shuza [ What's the matter! Is that all!? ] Black Knight [ ...Come! ] '' -- The Black Knight summons a dark fog and monsters appear -- '' Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ Monsters are here! ] Daredevil [ How strange!! ] Shuza [ Men, cleanse the battlefield! ] Daredevil [ As you wish! ] Pirika [ Monsters are coming this way too! ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ If we don't at least get Phoena and Yggdra out of here... ] Kanbei [ I won't let them get away! ] Pirika [ What the hell? You're fighting like this when you both have the same enemy?! ] Pirika [ Even if your races are different, you're both companions of the same world! ] Shuza [ Mind your own business! I fight for myself! ] Phoena [ That's...That makes no sense! This is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves! ] Shuza [ Someone has to bring this world together! And none other than I can do such a thing! ] Shuza [ And to do so, I need power! ] Phoena [ You! ] Shuza [ That thing they call the chronicle has just the power that I need! ] Phoena [ I won't let you use its power for that! ] Shuza [ Then I will take it by force! ] Kanbei [ My lord! Leave this to us! ] Shuza [ Do it! I will defeat this man! ] Black Knight [ ... ] Part 3/4 Yggdra [ Phoena! Hero! Over here! ] Phoena [ Yggdra! Thank goodness you're all right! ] Yggdra [ If you go from here around to the back-- ] Black Knight [ It's futile. ] Pirika [ Black Knight! You defeated Shuza!? Phoena, Yggdra, run! ] Phoena [ B-but I...! ] Pirika [ Phoena, this guy is after the both of you. Escape while we hold him back! ] Black Knight [ You underestimate me. Do you truly think you stand a chance at stopping me? ] Pirika [ We'll stop you! Let's do this, Hero! ] Part 4/4 Black Knight [ ... ] Pirika [ He's strong...! But not so much that we can't hold him in check! ] Black Knight [ Hmph... ] [ Eeeeeeek!! ] Pirika [ That voice... Phoena!? ] Black Knight [ ...So I was too late? ] '' -- The black fog surrounds the Black Knight and he disappears -- '' Pirika [ He vanished...Hero! Let's hurry to where Phoena is! ] ---- Yggdra [ Phoena! ] Shuza [ You come with me too, other recorder of history! ] Phoena [ Yggdra! Run away! ] Pirika [ Phoena! ] Phoena [ Hero! Pirika! ] Shuza [ That's enough. We're leaving! ] Kanbei [ As you wish! ] '' -- Shuza and his forces turn and starts to leave -- '' Pirika [ Wait! ] Sakon [ You will go no further! ] Pirika [ Ghaa! Get out of my way! ] '' -- Hero and Pirika strikes down Sakon while chasing Shuza -- '' Sakon [ Aaah!? ] Pirika [ Phoena! ] Phoena [ Hero! Pirika! Take this! ] Shuza [ Darn you, that's-- ] Kanbei [ My lord! ] Shuza [ Darn it! We're leaving! ] Pirika [ Phoena threw something... It's...the chronicle. ] [ Please! Protect the chronicle! Don't let the chronicle end! ] ---- Yggdra [ So, you're really going then. ] Pirika [ We have to save Phoena. She's our friend, after all. ] Yggdra [ Even if she's the daughter of the Black King? ] Pirika [ That doesn't matter. Phoena is still Phoena! ] Pirika [ We believe in her. ] Yggdra [ ... ] Yggdra [ Be careful and bring her back. The ogres of the Nine Territories are formidable. ] Pirika [ We've experienced that first hand. ] Yggdra [ Take care. ] Pirika [ Thanks! Hero, let's go! Off to the Nine Territories! ] Chapter 6 End